Showtime!
by LordFrieza
Summary: Some enemies die harder than first believed.  Syndrome has been presumed dead for nearly ten years.  However recent events has changed the Parrs mind on that.  This is a cross between the Incredibles and Marvel Zombies
1. Chapter 1

-1Showtime

(This Story is a brain child of mine that I have been having for a while. Much like my Destroy all Humans vs. Marvel Zombies I wondered how other non DC or Marvel Super heroes would do against the zombie hordes. So I thought what other great heroes than the Parrs or as their alter egos The Incredibles. You have Mr. Incredible, who is clearly as strong as Superman or Marvels Ms Marvel or Capt Marvel. Elastic Girl who like Reeve Richards or DC's Plastic Man can extend to almost any amount. Dash who like both the Flash and Quicksilver can run at amazing speeds, and Violet who like Mrs. Fantastic has the ability to turn invisible and create force fields. Not to mention their friend Frozone who is not unlike Iceman from the Xmen. Their powers are defiantly worthy of facing the Marvel universe, but how long could they survive where the greatest super heroes of all time in that universe have turned into blood thirsty creatures out for flesh? Syndrome will make an appearance and be in the story as well. So without further ado…. I give you SHOWTIME!!!!)

Robert Parr cursed the sounds above him. Finally the government had allowed the supers to resurface which meant that his entire family was out doing the good work again. Granted he loved hero work and wanted to do nothing else for the rest of his life, but now the villains where getting smarter. They where following more in the footsteps of Syndrome instead of the former villains like Barron Von Death. He would have given his left arm to fight a super powered villain who had dreams of global domination instead of these super powered androids. He had gone to the grand canyon without his family because the government thought it would be best for one person to sneak in. Now he wished that his wife would have won the argument and came along.

"Mr. Increadible's bio sign picked up in sector four." one of the robotic voices cried out.

"Damn it." Robert said as he jumped out of the way just in time to miss a sonic charge. He had watched the androids use them before. Unlike normal weapons their sonic charges used air pressure and sound waves and could nearly cut through anything. It was getting harder to stay out of the way the shots too. The damn things where getting smarter.

"I really should have just crushed the support beam to that stupid computer when I had the chance." Robert said cursing himself. He had seen the computer once and noticed that it was open for an attack underneath. He stopped because he believed that someone alive was under there. But it turned out to be another android and the hesitation had cost him his best shot of destroying the android's collective brain. He could hear them in the distance and knew that destroying them one by one would do little more than buy time. The computer had the ability to create more androids. No he needed to destroy that computer and end this. Grabbing large rock he ran down river looking for the entrance to the computer's cave again.

The sounds of sonic charges being fired filled the canyon. Robert kept the rock in front of him letting it take most of the shock from the blasts. He felt the rock beginning to shake apart and knew that soon it would be dust and he would be completely open to attack. That's when he saw it. The computer's entrance. Running in he threw the rock and allowed it to crush the support beams for the computer. He watched as the monstrous machine fell to the rock floor and then stepped forward. The androids outside where moving slower and seemed disoriented that proved his theory about the computer being the main brain for them. Smiling he ran forward and smashed his fist into the computer. The second he did the androids outside each fell over.

"So much for the power of computers." He said as he walked outside. Pushing the large icon on his suit he contacted his wife Helen.

"Hey sweetheart. I finished the mission." He said as he relaxed against the rock wall.

"I still wish that you would have let me and kids come along Bob. You know that I don't like you going off alone." She said still upset at him for leaving her alone with the three kids.

"Daddy!!!! What cha bringing me?!!" an excited Jack Jack said over the intercom.

"And your youngest son is just as hard headed as you are." Helen said as she tried to hush the youngest Parr.

"Funny that he's so gifted huh?" Robert asked as he thought of little Jack Jack. None of them knew that the little guy had so many super powers. He could become a human torch, make his skin hard as metal, or become a large beast and that was just the tip of the ice burg.

"Besides this thing wasn't like Syndrome." Robert said attempting to get the conversation back on track.

"That's something else Bob…. They still can't find anything of him. I mean there should at least be some kind of DNA trace or something right?" Helen asked some what frightened.

"Hun, Syndrome is gone… He's long gone. If he was alive he would have attempted to attack us long before now." Robert said not really convinced himself. He didn't want to admit it but out of all of the villains he fought Syndrome was the only one that really frightened him. Syndrome knew their secrets, he knew how to find them, and most of all he knew how to hurt him. He hoped that the man was dead, but somehow he doubted it.

(Fire Island, a small uncharted island 600 miles off of the coast of Mexico.)

Buddy Pine worked on collection of electronics he had managed to get his hands on. Most of his original works had been destroyed by Mr. Incredible and the rest had been taken by the United States Government. He grumbled at the low level of quality of the equipment he had been forced to work with. Most of his early works on this island had been with left overs from the second world war. Luckily he had been able to use those primitive weapons to sink and salvage several ships heading toward various ports. From their computer systems and various parts he had created more advanced weapons.

"Stupid Mr. Incredible destroyed my robot. Well lets see him destroy this!" Buddy said as he changed into his Syndrome suit. He felt more like himself as Syndrome and realized that he was indeed a villain. He was one of those men and women that everyone thought was completely evil because of their hatred of the supers. He wasn't completely evil, just wanted to level the playing field. And now he wanted revenge. He touched the side of his creation unlike the robot it wasn't a device of mass destruction instead it was a teleported. He planned on using it against all of the supers of this universe and sending them to another one.

He remembered the idea. He had began to wonder if every decision ever made was in fact part of a different universe. That if he would have just listened to Mr. Incredible to begin with he would never had become Syndrome and Robert Parr would still be a sad fat little man working at some insurance firm. But he wasn't going to send them to some peaceful little place, no he was going to send them where nightmares where real.

He remembered movies about the walking dead. How Zombies had walked the earth and overtaken it eating everything living and wanted to send Mr. Incredible to a world where no one was left alive to save. How long could the famed super survive that? He grinned at his discovery and activated his other creations. Several androids that bared a strange resemblance to the ones located in the Grand Canyon. He grinned at that as well. His computer had taken on a mind of its own and believing its creator dead waged war on the world. But his computer had been foolish enough to keep the androids linked to it. Once it was destroyed they would fall. And sure enough his surveillance equipment had picked up on the transmission that Mr. Incredible had sent out.

"Nice try 01. But this is a man's war not machines." Syndrome said as he launched the androids towards the Incredibles' new home town.

"Hunt them down and kidnap one of their kids. Bring them back here and enter the teleported. Once you do that they will follow you." Syndrome said smiling.

He had searched long and hard for a universe to send Mr. Incredible to and finally found it in world where the supers had become flesh eating cannibals. He would send the entire Incredible clan there and have his revenge.

(Metroville New York.)

Robert Parr smiled at his wife Helen and laid back in the easy chair. The last mission had defiantly taken a lot out of him and she could tell. Usually Bob was talking hard and fast about the action, but now he was sitting there enjoying the quiet. She guessed that he was extremely happy to be home.

"Violet called today." Helen said as she set down next to him in her chair and handed him a glass of water.

"Oh? I would have guessed that she would be too busy with collage." Robert replied.

"Not exactly. Bob she's going to move back home. She misses us and is wanting to transfer to the local university." Helen said a little too happily.

"I tried to get her to do that in the first place." Robert said knowing that nearly two years ago his daughter had decided to further her education at the university of California. He knew that it was because of her boyfriend Tony and tried to talk her out of it. Over the past year her boyfriend dumped her, her grades had slipped a little and she had been calling home more often. Classic signs of the I told you so's building and he was going to try to keep from being the one to do it.

"I know Bob, but she thought that Tony was the one." Helen said.

"If he was then he would still waited for her to finish school here, but lets not talk about it right now." Robert said as he sipped his water. The quiet was suddenly disturbed by the sounds of squealing tires and a loud radio. Robert Parr ran his hand over his face and sat up.

"Dash is home." He said as he headed toward the door. Their son Dash walked in and handed his dad the keys. Smiling ear to ear the middle Parr child looked innocent as the day he was born.

"What's up Incredible Family?" He asked in his usual joking tone.

"Dash what rule is there with the car?" Robert asked.

"Don't drive it as fast as I can run?… Right?" he answered slightly.

"Exactly." Robert answered.

"Then there's nothing to talk about. I could run way faster than that. I was just warming it up a little for you." Dash said as he walked toward his room.

"Kids." Both Helen and Robert said at the same time. They smiled both set back for a moment.

(Thirty minutes outside of Metroville.)

Violet Parr watched as the miles clicked by in her little Pinto . Her father had been good enough to get her the car before she left for collage and she had tried to keep it in good shape since then. But everything that happened back at that university had take it's toll on her and the car. She rubbed her stomach and wondered how she was going to tell them. How would she explain that the reason Tony broke up with her, the reason her grades had fallen was that she had gotten pregnant

Granted her mom would love being a grandmother, but her father would want to tear Tony apart, and since he was Mr. Incredible there was little stopping him other than his code of honor. All of her thoughts seemed to cloud her mind and kept her from seeing the dark shadow of the human like figure ahead. Her car struck it and stopped. Her seat belt had stopped her from going through the window however the cold hands of the android came through at her. She felt them wrap around her throat. It pulled her out and seemed to look her over.

"Listen to me Incredible child. If you attempt to run, or attempt to make any contact with your family I will kill the child growing inside of you. Do you understand?" It asked in a cold metallic voice.

"Yes…" she whispered.

The Android seemed pleased with the response and took off like a shot toward the island of its creator.

(Metroville/ Parr home.)

Robert Parr began to pace the floor. His daughter should have been here over three hours ago. He felt something tugging at him telling him that something was wrong. At first he tried to tell himself that she just stopped off at a hotel and was spending the night. But he knew it was something else. He walked over to his television set and turned it on. The news was showing the local highlights when the picture went fuzzy. Suddenly the face of the man he wanted more than anything to believe was dead was staring him in the face.

"Hello Mr. Incredible. I have something of your's that I believe you may want back." Syndrome said as the screen turned to revile Violet. She looked slightly worn out but not hurt.

"I am going to send her through this Teleporter. When I do she will arrive in a different universe. Now you have a chance to save her and even save another world. Your entire family does of course. But I suggest you hurry. Other wise my little Android friends may decide to kill her while in that other world." Syndrome said as the picture began to fade.

Robert turned to see Helen standing there and turned back toward the television. A list of numbers that was the location of the island appeared on the screen.

"Bob… We got to go NOW!!!!!" Helen shouted as she ran to Dash's room.

"Dash get your stuff and get it together now!!!!!" She screamed nearly in a panic. He watched his mother and quickly changed into his Incredible uniform. He knew that something was wrong and was going to help. He watched her scream at little Jack Jack who also changed. Something was defiantly wrong here.

"Helen I got a hold of someone. We have permission to use one of the Government jets. But we have to go now." Robert said on his way out the door. All of them loaded up and headed toward the air port. As they loaded the jet Dash began to wonder exactly why his mom and dad where freaking out like this. They hadn't acted this weird since Jack Jack was nearly kidnapped by Syndrome. That's when it clicked. Something happened to Violet and they where going to save her.

(Fire Island)

Violet awoke long enough to see Syndrome standing there looking smug. She saw the android that was carrying her and looked at the strange blue light ahead of them. She wondered what was happening and within a moment they disappeared into nothing. Her head shook back and forth as they stepped out in the middle of a city that looked slightly Metroville. The android carried her quietly over to a building and did a scan of it. Walking inside it sat her down and shut the door.

"Remain quiet until your parents arrive. At that time you may address them. Disobey and both you and your child you carry are dead." It said in it's cold voice.

She nodded and wondered why the android wanted it completely quiet. She didn't realize that the android had picked up the sounds of footsteps not far off and was in fact saving her for the moment.

(Not far from Violet's and the android's location)

"I heard something over in that direction." The voice of a once great hero said to his companions.

"Damn it Parker we cleaned out that area of this city over three weeks ago. At most it's a rat and I don't fee like tracking down a rat." The voice of Cornel America stated.

The other fallen heroes of this world agreed with their leader. Although the hunger was growing none of them wanted to waste time tracking down a rodent and then fighting over the small meal. No they wanted bigger game. It had been a while since they had feasted on Magenito and now they searching for something else.

(Fire Island)

Syndrome quickly hid from view and watched as the Incredibles landed. As he expected they headed toward the teleporter and each walked through it. He walked over toward the controls to shut it down when a flash shot through. At first he thought it was their boy Dash but that hope soon ended when he saw a strange looking creature in a tattered clothing. The creature looked at him and smiled.

"Food!!!!!" It cried out and began to run incredibly fast at him. If it had not been for his Zero point energy there would have been no way to catch it. He managed to catch the creature and held it in mid air.

"Put me down!!!" the creature screamed at him.

"Hardly, It seems that you are a fallen super from that other world. Well this is interesting." He said as he shut down the machine. Keeping the Zero point energy going he walked toward his containment field and enclosed the creature in it. He watched as it screamed and ran all over its cramped space.

"Well I see that super speed didn't save you." Syndrome said somewhat full of himself.

"Just who are you suppose to be? This worlds cheesy knock off of Dr. Doom?" The creature said.

"Dr. Doom? What a corny name. That's almost as bad as Baron Von Death. No I am Syndrome and I am the ultimate villain. And who where you?" He asked watching the creature.

"My name human is Quick Silver and as soon as I find a way out of here I plan on eating you slowly." Quick Silver said as he watched Syndrome.

"Then you are in for a slight disappointment. See This entire Island is fed through Geothermal energy. Meaning that the power never goes down. My Containment field is fed through it and I seriously doubt that any other Super of this world knows where my location is. So I am going to experiment on you and find out what makes you tick. Once I do that I can learn how to control it. After that I can make others like you. And I will control them." Syndrome said with a slight laugh.


	2. new universe

-1(Okay Because of The Incredibles being in this new Universe I am going to have their actions addressed by their super names. IE Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, The Dash. (I have created super names for both Violet and Jack Jack. Violet's super name is Ultra Violet, and Jack Jack's name is Li' Morph.). That is until they call each other by their secret identies or by a character that already knows them. Basically the Android.)

(New York City Marvel Universe 146)

Mr. Incredible stepped through the teleporter to find a ruined city. Around him where the shelled out cars and buildings from some kind of war or invasion. He felt a sudden twinge in his heart as if he felt somehow responsible for the destruction. He watched as Elastigirl, The Dash, and Li Morph stepped through and then the portal closed. Syndrome had trapped him here and he only hoped that Frozone would be able to find Syndrome and get the teleporter open again.

"Alright everyone lets spread out and find her. Once we do we can find out what happened here." He said hoping the others would catch on to what he meant.

"Da… Er… Mr. Incredible why do we need to find out?" The Dash asked.

"Because we may be here for a while and we need to know what we are up against." Elastigirl said simply.

Both The Dash and Li' Morph nodded. Mr. Incredible pointed to The Dash and Li' Morph and pointed toward a warehouse. He then pointed toward Elastigirl and pointed toward an abandoned parking garage. They all nodded and took off in their directions.

(Inside of the warehouse.)

The Android picked up the bio signs of both The Dash and Li Morph. It released Violet and nodded to her. She ran toward her brother.

"Dash!" She shouted. The Dash looked at her and smiled. He walked forward and grabbed his sister.

"Damn Vi I thought that you where a goner. Mom and dad are freaking out looking for you." he said.

"Yeah mom yelled at me cause of you." Li' Morph said to her.

"Sorry little buddy." She said as she rubbed his head. The Android walked forward and The Dash took a fighting stance. The Android waved his hand showing he didn't want to fight.

"Dash Parr I wish not to fight you. Yes I have your information as well as your brother's, mother's, and father's. My creator, my father simply wanted me to bring Violet here and hold her here for you and your family to find. I do not know why, but I suggest that you keep quiet and find your parents." The Android stated.

"Why are you being so helpful?" Li' Morph asked.

"Because I wish not to be destroyed. That means working with beings who hold enough strenght to survive. I believe that means your entire family." The Android answered.

They three of them looked at each other and then Violet walked toward the Android.

"If you step out of line I will have my father rip you apart. Do you understand?" she asked the android.

"Yes… you may call me Zeta if you wish. I chose the name since my father named me project Z." Zeta said.

They nodded and then turned around. At that moment they saw a strange looking insect. It looked like a tiny woman and was getting close to them. The android created an energy shield around itself and ran forward. It caught the little insect and watched as it turned into a full sized woman. However she looked strange. Her outfit was something they would expect a super to wear. She was dressed like a Wasp and was attempting to bite the android. However she couldn't get past the energy shield. Finally she turned her head toward the door and screamed, "FOOD!!!!!!!, THERE'S FOOD IN HERE!!!!!!!" The strange woman shouted.

"Ultra Violet put a force field around us now!" The Dash shouted. She nodded and placed one around them. He began to run and Zeta released the woman. He then grabbed her head and crushed it causing her brain to shoot out of her skull. It hit the wall and exploded. The body then went limp in his grasp. He ran after the part of the Incredible team that ran out and followed them toward a parking garage.

(Abandoned parking Garage.)

Elastigirl looked around herself as she walked through the garage. She only heard the sounds of dripping water in the distance. She tried to see if her daughter was anywhere to be seen. After a few moments she heard the sound of something getting closer to her. She turned around to see her two sons and daughter in a force field. They where shouting about something. She ran toward them and watched her daughter drop the force field and watched as they all fell to the floor.

"Mo… Er… Elastigirl there's some kind of strange people here who wanted to eat us. We got away thanks to Zeta." Li' Morph said as they stopped.

"what are you talking about, and who is Zeta?" She asked them.

" I am Zeta." The android answered as it stepped forward.

She stepped back once she saw it. It had Syndrome's symbol on its chest and obviously it was the thing that had kidnapped her daughter. At first she felt anger but then she stopped once she thought that it had saved her children.

"Why did you help them?" She asked.

"As I told your daughter I want to survive, and the only ones here with that ability is the Incredibles. That means you, your children and Mr. Incredible himself." Zeta stated simply.

She watched him for a moment and finally nodded. "Fine, we can use the help, but don't betray us." She warned him.

He nodded and then turned his head. His scanners began their search and he stepped toward them. "There are several nonliving beings headed this way. I suggest that we find an escape route and then search for Mr. Incredible." Zeta said as he headed toward a door. They turned to see several shadowy figures heading that way.

(Sorry for ending it there, but I worked quite a while today and pretty much am kind of tired. I will add more tomorrow. Until then rock on, rock on.)


End file.
